wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Saga o Eryku Rudym
Rozdział I [ Jak po śmierci Thorsteina, Aud udała się na Islandię. ] Był wtedy król Olaf, znano go jako Olafa Białego. Był on synem króla Ingjalda, syna Helgiego, syna Olafa, syna Gudroda, syna Halfdana Białonogiego - króla Upplandii. Olaf udał się na wyprawę na zachód i podbił Dublin w Irlandii i ogłosił się jego królem. Wziął on za żonę Aud Djúpúðgu ang. Deep-minded , córkę Ketila Płaskonosego, syna Bjorna Buna, znacznego człowieka z Norwegii, a ich syn zwał się Thorstein Rudy. Olaf padł w boju w Irlandii, po czym, Aud z Thorstein udali się na Hebrydy, gdzie Thorstein poślubił Thurid córkę Eyvinda Eastmana, córkę Helgi Szczupłej isl. Magra, ang The Lean. . Mieli oni wiele dzieci. Thorstein został konungiem isl. Herkonungur, ang. Warrior-King. – dowódca w bitwie lub król-wojska i sprzymierzył się z jarlem Sigurdem Potężnym, synem Eysteina Glumra i podbili oni Caithness i Sutherland, Ross i Moray i więcej niż połowę Szkocji. Thorstein rządził tam jako król, do czasu, gdy Szkoci zdradzili go i padł w bitwie. Aud była podówczas w Caithness, gdy dowiedziała się o śmierci Thorsteina. Miała ona w lesie knorr zbudowany potajemnie i gdy tylko była gotowa, podniosła żagiel i udała się na Orkady i tam znalazła męża dla córki Thorstejnowej Groy, matki Grelod, którą jarl Thorfinn Hausakljúfur ang. Skull-Splitter poślubił. Po tym wyruszyła na Islandię i miała ze sobą na statku dwudziestu wolnych mężów. Dotarła ona do Islandii i spędziła pierwszą zimę w Bjarnarhofn z bratem swym Bjornem. Póżniej Aud wzięła we władanie wszystkie ziemie pomiędzy Dogurdara i Skraumuhlaupsa. Dom swój pobudowała w Hvamm, a w Krossholar znalazła miejsce na modły i wzniosła tam krzyże, jako że była ochrzczona i że swojej wiary mocno się trzymała. Wielu sławnych mężów towarzyszyło jej na Islandię, którzy byli wzięci w niewolę podczas wypraw na zachód. Jednym z nich był Vifil. Był to mąż z dobrej rodziny, który został jeńcem na zachodnim morzu i był niewolnikiem dopóki Aud go nie uwolniła. Kiedy Aud dała domy ludziom, którzy z nią przybyli Islandię, Vifli zapytał dlaczego nie dała jemu domu jako i reszcie załogi, na co Aud odparła, że mało znaczący byłby to dar. Był on, bowiem uważany za wielkiego męża pomimo swej obecnej pozycji. Dała mu jednak Vifilsdal Dolina Vifila i wybudował tam swój dom. Wziął on sobie żonę i mieli dwóch synów Thorgeira i Thorbjorna. Wychowywał ich ojciec i wiele sobie po nich obiecywano. Rozdział II [ Jak Eryk odkrył i zasiedlił Grenlandię. ] Żył wtedy człowiek imieniem Thorvald a był on synem Asvalda, syna Ulfa syna Oxena-Thorira. Syn Thorvalda zwał się Eryk Rudy. Obaj – ojciec i syn opuścili Jæder Norwegii z powodu zabójstw, których dokonali i udali się na Islandię. Osiedlili się w Hornstrandir i zbudowali dom w Drangar, gdzie Thorvald zmarł. Eryk poślubił Thjodhildę, córkę Jorunda Ulfssona i Thorbjorgi Haukadaler. Eryk opuścił północ by przygotować ziemię w Haukadal i wybudował dom w Eiriksstadir obok Vatnshorn. W tym czasie thralle niewolnicy Eryka spowodowali obsunięcie się ziemi które zniszczyło gospodarstwo Valthjofa w Valthjofsstadir, to też krewny Valthjofa - Eyjolf Saur zabił thralli przy Skeidsbrekkur niedaleko Vatnshorn. Za tą obrazę Eryk zabił Eyjolfa. Zabił on także Holmganga-Hrafna przy Leikskalar. Gerstein i Odd z Jorvi, którzy obaj byli krewnymi Eyjolfa, podjęli tą sprawę i wyrzucili Eryka z Haukadal. Ten zaś objął ziemię w Brokey i zamieszkał w Tradir w Sudrey. Pierwszej zimy udał się do Oxney, i wtedy też pożyczył Thorgestowi swoje słupy tronowe. Gdy Eryk postawił swój dom, w Eirisstadir zażądał zwrotu swoich słupów, lecz ich nie otrzymał. Udał się więć Eryk do Breidabolstad by odebrać słupki, lecz Thorgest wszczął pościg i starli się niedaleko domu w Drangar. Dwaj synowie Thorgesta polegli tam, a z nimi i inni mężowie. Od tego czasu obie strony trzymały wielu ludzi pod bronią. Styr i Eyjolf z Sviney, Thorbjorn Vifilsson i synowie Thorbranda z Alpafjordu wspierali Eryka, natomiast Thorgesta wspierali synowie Thorda Gellira razem z Thorgeirem z Hitardal, Aslakiem z Langadal i Illugim jego Alaska synem. Eryk i jego ludzie zostali wyjęci spod prawa na Thingu w Thorsnes. Przygotował on swój statek w Eiriksvag i ukrywał się u Eyjolfa w Dimunarvag tak długo jak Thorgest i jego ludzie zabespieczali dla niego wyspy. Thorbjorn, Eyjolf i Styr wyprowadzili Eryka z wysp i rozstali się w wielkiej przyjaźni. Eryk zapewnił ich, że jeśli nadarzy się ku temu okazja udzieli im tak wielkiej pomocy jak tylko zdoła. Powiedział na koniec, że zamierza odnaleźć ląd, który Gunnbjorn Ulf-Krakuson zobaczył, gdy sztorm zagnał go przez ocean na zachód i kiedy to odkrył Gunnbjarnarsker ang. Gunnbjor's Skerries – wyspy (skały) Gunnbjorn . Obiecał wreszcie, że wróci, by oznajmić przyjaciołom czy odnalazł ten ląd. Eryk żeglował na otwarte może drogą na Snæfellsjokul, aż dostrzegł lodowiec, który zwie się Blaserk Czarna Koszula. Od tego miejsca kierował się na południe sprawdzając czy ląd tam znajdujący się, nadaje się pod zasiedlenie. Pierwszą zimę spędził w Eiriksey, blisko środkowej części Wschodniego Osiedla a wiosną dotarł do Eiriksfjordu, gdzie wybudował hallę. Latem udał się na Pustkowie Zachodnie, i nadawał nazwy napotkanym miejscom. Drugą zimę spędził w Eiriksholmar, trzeciego zaś lata udał się na północ w kierunku Snæfellu i do Hrafnsfjordu. Uznał, że fiord ten jest tak wielki jak Eiriksfjord, i zawrócili by spędzić trzecią zimę w Eiriksney nad Eiriksfjordem. Następnego lata powrócił na Islandię i skierował się do Breidafjordu. Zimę spędził razem z Ingolfem w Holmat. Wiosną starł się z Thorgestem i poniósł Eryk większe straty, lecz później pogodzili się i był między nimi pokój. Tego samego lata Eryk wyruszył, aby zasiedlić ziemię, którą odkrył, nazywając ją Grenlandią. Uważał bowiem, że ludzie chętniej się tam udaję, jeśli kraj będzie miał ładną nazwę. Rozdział III [ Jak Einar chce poślubić córkę Thorgeira, Gudridę. ] Thorgeir Vifilsson znalazł sobie żonę Arnorę, córkę Einara z Laugarbrekka, syna Sigmunda, syna Ketila Thistlis isl. Þistils, ang. Thistle – Oset , który mieszkał w Thistilfjordzie. Druga z córek Einara zwała się Hallveig i poślubił ją Thorbiorn Vifilsson, otrzymując Laugarbrekka w Hellisvellir. Razem z nią Thorbjorn przeniósł tam swój dom i stał się poważanym mężem. Był on dobrym gospodarzem i miał świetne ziemie. Jego córka Gudrida była najpiękniejszą z kobiet i we wszystkim się wyróżniała Żył podówczas w Arnarstapi człowiek imieniem Orm i miał on żonę imieniem Halldis. Orm był dobrym gospodarzem i bliskim przyjacielem Thorbjorna. Gudrida mieszkała u niego Orma jako wychowanica prze długi czas. Był wtedy w Thorgeirsfellu człowiek zwany Thorgeir. Człowiek ten był wyzwoleńcem i dobrze mu się powodziło. Miał on syna imieniem Einar, który był przystojny i miał wiele talentów. Żył z handlu na morzach i dobrze sobie z tym radził. Zimy spędzał na przemian w Islandii i Norwegii. Przychodzi teraz powiedzieć jak pewnej jesieni Einar był tu na Islandii i wystawił swoje towary niedaleko Snæfellsnes, by tam je sprzedać. Sam udał się do Arnarstapi, gdzie Orm zaproponował mu gościnę. Ten przyjął propozycję, bo obaj żyli w wielkiej przyjaźni. Towary Einara zostały złożone w pewnym składzie, po czym ten rozpakował je i pokał Ormowi i jego domownikom, prosząc, aby Orm wybrał dla siebie, co tylko mu się spodoba. Orm przyjął dar chwaląc Einara za to jak wielkim był kupcem i mówiąc, że szczęście wielce mu sprzyja. Gdy ci zajęci byli towarami, kobieta przeszła obok drzwi składu. - Kimże ona jest - spytał Einar Orma- ta piękna kobieta, która przeszła obok drzwi. Nie widziałem jej tu wcześniej. - To moja wychowanica Gudrida - odrzekł Orm - jest ona córką Thorbjorna z Laugarbrekka. - Musi to być dobra partia - rzekł Einar - Czy wielu mężczyzn prosiło już o jej rękę ? - Tak przyjacielu, wielu już starało się jej rękę - odrzekł Orm - lecz nie tak łatwo można ją zdobyć. Musisz bowiem wiedzieć, że zarówno jej jak i jej ojcu nie łatwo jest dogodzić jeśli chodzi o wybór męża. - Mimo wszystko jest ona kobietą, o której rękę zamierzam się starać. – odrzekł na to Einar - Chciałbym abyś przedstawił moją prośbę jej ojcu. Jeśli ci się powiedzie zasłużysz sobie na moją dozgonną przyjaźń. Pan Thorbjorn powinien uznać taki związek za korzystny tak dla mnie jak i dla niego. Jest on sławnym mężem i ma wspaniałą posiadłość, lecz zasłyszałem, że bogactwa szybko mu ubywa. Jednakże ja i mój ojciec mamy pod dostatkiem ziemi i pieniędzy, moje małżeństwo z Gudridą mogłoby owi mu wielce pomóc. - Niezmiernie cenię sobie ciebie jako przyjaciela - powiedział Orm - lecz zbytnio mi się nie chce przedkładać twojej sprawę Thorbjornowi, który jest dumnym i wielce ambitnym człowiekiem. Einar upierał się, by jego prośbę przedstawić Thorbjornowi, więc w końcu Orm przystał na to. Po tym Einar pożeglował z powrotem na wschód aż dotarł do domu. Jakiś czas później Thorbjorn organizował żniwne święto, jak to miał w zwyczaju, jako że był to wysoce postawiony człowiek. Orm przybył z Arnarstapi razem z wieloma innymi przyjaciółmi Thorbjorna. Orm znalazł wtedy okazję by rozmówić się z Thorbjornem. Opowiedział mu o tym jak niedawno odwiedził go Einar z Thorgeirsfell i o tym jak bardzo obiecującym człowiekiem Einar się ostatnio stał. Później w imieniu Einara podniósł kwestię ożenku, tłumacząc, że przyniosłoby to wiele dobrego dla wielu ludzi. - Mogłoby to wiele ci pomóc, jeśli chodzi o pieniądze. - Nie spodziewałem się takich słów właśnie od ciebie – odrzekł Thorbjorn, - jakobym powinien wydać moją córkę za syna niewolnika. Musisz chyba być przekonany, że kończą mi się pieniądzie. Więc ona Gudrida nie wróci z tobą do domu skoro uważasz ją za wartą tak biednego wydania za mąż. Po tym wrócił Orm to swojego domu jako i inni goście udali się do swoich domostw. Lecz Gudrida została już ze swoim ojcem i spędziła zimę we własnym domu. Na wiosnę Thorbjorn rozesłał zaproszenia do swych przyjaciół i przygotowano wielką ucztę. Wielu ludzi przybyło. Podczas uczty Thorbjorn nakazał ciszę i przemówił jako następuje: - Żyłem tu przez długi czas i przekonałem się o ludzkiej życzliwości i przywiązaniu do mnie. Wierze, że było na razem dobrze, wam i mnie. Ale teraz moje sprawy gorzej się mają, mimo że dotąd mój majątek hańbiącym nie był. Teraz wolę przenieść mój dom niż zniszczyć moje dobre imię i prędzej opuszczę kraj niż pohańbię moją rodzinę. Myślę teraz skorzystać z obietnicy przyjaciela mego Eryka Rudego, którą złożył gdyśmy się rozdzielili w Breidafjordzie i jeśli sprawy pójdą po mojej myśli – udam się na Grenlandię jeszcze tego lata. To, co rzekł wprawiło w osłupienie wszystkich słuchających, jako że Thorbjorn miał wielu przyjaciół. Teraz po tym jak mówił poznali, że zawziął się w swoich planach tak mocno, że nie ma sensu próbować go od nich odwodzić. Thorbjorn rozdał podarki swoim gościom a uczta dobiegł końca, po czym wszyscy rozjechali się do swych domów. Thorbjorn sprzedał swoje ziemie i nabył statek, który stał w Hraunhafnaros. Trzydziestu ludzi postanowiło udać się z nim w tą wyprawę. Pośród nich był Orm z Arnarstapi, razem ze swoją żoną i ci przyjaciele Thorbjorna, którzy nie chcieli się z nim rozstawać. Wypłynęli w morze w dobrym kierunku. Gdy wypływali, pogoda była wspaniała, ale gdy tylko znaleźli się na otwartym morzu wiatr ucichł, zostali wciągnięci w wielki sztorm i poruszali wolno się przez całe lato. Następnie choroba zaczęła prześladować ludzi. Orm zmarł, takoż i jego żona Halldis i połowa towarzyszy. Morze teraz wielce się wzburzyło i cierpieli wielkie niewygody i nieszczęścia wszelakiego rodzaju, aż w końcu przybili do wybrzeży Herjolfsnes w Greenlandii na początku zimy. Żył tam w Herjolfsnes człowiek imieniem Thorkel, miał on wiele talentów i był doskonałym gospodarzem. Przyjął on Thorbjorna i wszystkich jego towarzyszy na zimę i wspaniale ich ugościł. Thorbjorn i jego ludzie spędzili u niego Thorkela dobre chwile. Ludność Grenlandii była podówczas pogańska. W tym czasie na Grenlandii panował wielki głód. Mężczyźni, którzy wybrali się na połów i polowania, nie złowili wiele a niektórzy z nich nigdy nie powrócili. Była tam w Osadzie kobieta, której imię brzmiało Thorbjorga była ona wieszczką i przezywano ją Lítilvölva ang. Little Sibyl – Mała Wieszczka . Miał ona kiedyś dziewięć sióstr i wszystkie one także były wieszczkami, lecz teraz tylko ona jedna ostała się przy życiu. Thorbjorga miała w zwyczaju, by w czasie zimy odwiedzać uczty i tych ludzi, którzy będąc ciekawymi swej przyszłości i perspektyw, zapraszali ją do siebie. Jako, że Thorkel był tam najznaczniejszym gospodarzem, odpowiedzialny był za dowiedzenie się, kiedy ten ciężki czas, który tak wszystkim doskwierał, wreszcie się zakończy. Toteż zaprosił ją Thorbjorgę do siebie do domu i zgotowano jej dobre powitanie, jak to było w zwyczaju, gdy podejmowano tego rodzaju kobietę. Przygotowano dla niej wysokie miejsce i ułożono na nim poduszkę z kociego futra. Gdy przybyła tego popołudnia razem z mężczyzną, którego wysłano by ją sprowadził, tak była ubrana: miała na sobie niebieski płaszcz związany rzemykami i zdobiony kamieniami aż do rąbka. Miała też na szyi sznur szklanych paciorków a na głowie kaptur z czarnej jagnięcej skóry, który od wewnątrz był wyszyty białym kocim futrem. W ręce trzymała laskę zakończoną gałką, która była zdobiona mosiądzem a poniżej gałki wprawione były kamienie. W talii przewiązana była pasem, a do niego przywiązana była duża sakwa, w której trzymała te wszystkie rzeczy, których używała do swoich czarów. Na stopach miała buty z cielęcej skóry wiązane długimi i mocnymi rzemieniami, które to były zakończone dużymi guzikami. Na rękach miała białe w środku rękawiczki z kociego futra. Teraz, gdy weszła do środka wszyscy zebrani powitali ją i pozdrowili. Ona zaś przyjmowała powitania zgodnie swe tym jak wielką jej przyjemność sprawiały. Thorkel wziął wieszczkę za rękę i poprowadził ją na miejsce, które jej zgotowano. Po tym poprosił ją by przyjrzała się jego rodzinie i domowi, jak i wszystkim zebranym. Mało jednakże miała do powiedzenia. Wieczorem wniesiono stoły. Wypada teraz powiedzieć, jakie jedzenie przygotowano dla wieszczki. Przyrządzono jej owsiankę na kozim mleku oraz serca wszystkich rodzajów zwierząt jakie były u Thorkela. Miała ona mosiężną łyżkę i nóż z rękojeścią z kła morsa, ozdobiony podwójnym miedzianym pierścieniem. Jego ostrze było odłamane. Kiedy uprzątnięto stoły Thorkel podszedł do Thorbjorgi. Spytał ją, co sądzi o jego domostwie i o kondycji ludzi oraz kiedy dostanie odpowiedź o rzeczach, o które ją pytał i na pytania, które zadali jej inni. Odrzekła mu, że nie będzie miała nic do powiedzenia aż do następnego ranka, gdy prześpi tam Thorkela całą noc. Nazajutrz, w późniejszej części dnia, zrobiono wszystko tak jak chciała, by móc przystąpić do wieszczenia. Ta zaś kazała przyprowadzić kobietę, która znała pieśń potrzebną do jej czarów, a która zwała się Varblokur ang. Spirit-locks – Przyzwanie dusz . Wśród zebranych jednakże nie było ani jedenej takiej kobiety, zaczęto więc szukać w całym domostwie, aż w końcu Gudrida przemówiła takim słowy: - Nie jestem biegła w magii, nie jestem też wieszczką, lecz Halldis – moja przybrana matka nauczyła mnie na Islandii pieśni, którą zwała Varblokur. - Jesteś więc mądrzejsza niż przypuszczałam - rzekła Thorbjorga. - Ale to jest magia i czyny, w których jak mi się zdaje, nie mogę pomagać – powiedziała Gudrida - jako że jestem ochrzczona. - Mimo to - odparła Thorbjorga - możesz okazać swoją pomoc ludziom w tej sprawie i nie będziesz po tym gorszą kobietą niż przed tym. Lecz zostawiam Thorkelowi, bo to do niego należy, aby zapewnił mi to, co jest mi potrzebne. Thorkel tak długo naciskał na Gudridę, aż zgodziła się zrobić to, o co prosił. Teraz kobiety utworzyły koło a Thorbjorg zajęła miejsce na podwyższeniu. Gudrida wymówiła zaklęcia tak pięknie i dobrze, że żaden z obecnych nie mógł powiedzieć, że słyszał zaklęcia śpiewane piękniejszym głosem. Wieszczka podziękowała jej mówiąc: - Przyciągnęłaś wiele duchów, które usłyszały zaklęcie - duchów które przedtem wolały trzymać się od nas z dala i nie zważać na nas. A teraz wiele rzeczy dla mnie się odkryło, rzeczy które przedtem były ukryte przede mną i innymi. I mogę wam rzec, że głód nie będzie już trwał długo i sprawy się polepszą, gdy nastanie wiosna. Choroby, które nas od dawna dotykają także miną szybciej niż przypuszczano. Co do ciebie Gudrido, powinnam ci tu i teraz odpłacić za pomoc jaką wszystkim okazałaś, bo twoja przyszłość jest dla mnie teraz jako otwarta księga. Wyjdziesz za mąż tu na Grenlandii, za najlepszego z mężów, lecz nie, będzie to długo trwało, bo twoje drogi wiodą na Islandię, gdzie wydasz na świat wspaniałych potomków a nad nimi jasny promień świecić będzie. Teraz, moja córko żegnaj i niech szczęście będzie z tobą. Po tym mężczyźni podchodzili do wieszczki i pytali jeden po drugim o te rzeczy, o których najbardziej chcieli się dowiedzieć. Hojnie dawała informacje i rzeczywiście niewiele tylko z tego, co powiedziała, nie sprawdziło się. Następnie przysłana po nią z innego domu i tam się udała. Posłano też po Thorbjorna, który nie chciał zostawać w domu gdzie czyniono pogańskie praktyki. Z nadejściem wiosny pogoda szybko się poprawiła, tak jak to Thorbjorga przepowiedziała. Thorbjorn przygotował swój statek i podróżował tak długo aż dotarł do Brattahlid. Eryk powitał go tam z otwartymi rękoma, ciesząc się, że Thorbjorn dotarł do niego. Thorbjorn spędził zimę z Erykiem i jego rodziną a jego załogę ulokowano u mieszkańców osiedla. Eryk na wiosnę dał ziemię w Stokkaness Thorbjornowi, który w tym miejscu wybudował hallę i odtąd tam mieszkał. Rozdział IV [ O przygodach Leifa i Thorsteina - synów Eryka. ] Eryk miał żonę imieniem Thjodhilda i dwóch synów. Pierwszy zwał się Thorstein a drugi Leif i po obu wiele sobie obiecywano. Thorstein mieszkał w domu z ojcem i nie było na Grenlandii bardziej obiecującego mężczyzny. Leif udał się do Norwegii i przebywał u króla Olafa Tryggvasona. Lecz gdy Leif latem żeglował z Grenlandii, zszedł z kursu i dotarł na Hebrydy. Długo czekali na dobry wiatr i musieli tam pozostać przez większą część lata.. Leif upodobał sobie tam kobietę imieniem Thorgunna. Była ona dobrze urodzona i Leif uważał, że ma ona nadprzyrodzone moce. Kiedy był gotowy by odpłynąć, Thorgunna poprosiła by ją zabrał z sobą. Leif chciał wiedzieć co o tym sądzą jej ludzie na co mu odparła, iż jest to bez znaczenia. Na to Leif odparł, że uważa za nierozważnie porywanie wysoko urodzonej kobiety w obcym kraju: - Jest nas na to zbyt mało – rzekł. - Nie jestem przekonana - rzekła Thorgunna - że będziesz zadowolony z tego wyboru. - Podejmę jednak takie ryzyko - odrzekł Leif. - Niech ci więc powiem - rzecze Thorgunna - że to nie chodzi tylko o mnie. Noszę w sobie dziecko i powiem ci jeszcze, że jest to twoje dziecko. Pewna jestem, że urodzę syna i przyślę go do ciebie na Grenlandię, gdy tylko będzie mógł zająć należne mu miejsce. Wieżę także, że tyle z niego będziesz miał pożytku na ile sobie zasłużyłeś tym jak mnie opuszczasz. Myślę też, że może sama przybędą na Grenlandię przed śmiercią. Leif podarował jej złoty pierścień, płaszcz z grenlandzkiej wełny i pas klamrę z kła morsa. Przybył później na Grenlandię chłopiec, który twierdził, że na imię ma Thorgils i Leif uznał go za syna. Niektórzy powiadali, że Thorgils przybył na Islandię na rok przed Fróðárundur ang. Froda-marvels - cuda frodyjskie . Z pewnością zaś, gdy przebywał na Grenlandii było w nim coś niezwykłego, zanim nie nadszedł kres. Leif i jego ludzie postawili żagle na Hebrydach i dopłynęli jesienią do Norwegii, gdzie udali się na dwór króla Olafa Tryggvasona. Król przyjął go z honorami gdyż uważał go za człowieka wielkich możliwości. Wreszcie król znalazł okazję by rozmówić się z Leifem: - Czy udasz się na Grenlandię tego lata ? – zapytał. - Tak właśnie uczynię- rzekł Lei - jeśli to jest twoja wola. - Myślę, że to byłoby dobre. – odparł Olaf - Powinieneś w moim imieniu poprowadzić misję i głosić wiarę chrześcijańską na Grenlandii. Leif powiedział, że do króla należy rozkazywać, lecz dodał też, iż myśli, że taka misja będzie ciężka do wykonania na Grenlandii. Król powiedział, że nie spotkał bardziej odpowiedniego człowieka do tego zadania, niż Leif. - Z pewnością ci się poszczęści. - Tak się stanie - odpowiedział Lei - jeśli tylko udzieli mi się twoje szczęście. Leif wyruszył w może gdy tylko był gotów, lecz przez długi czas był rzucany sztormem, aż zobaczył jeden z tych lądów o istnieniu, których nawet wcześniej mu się nie śniło. Były tam pola dziko rosnącej pszenicy i winorośli. Były tam także drzewa zwane klonami. Wzięli, więc po trochę z tych rzeczy i zabrali je ze sobą do domu i złożył je w składach na czas zimy. Tym właśnie i wieloma innymi rzeczami dał dowód swej odwagi i roztropności, jako że on był tym który przyniósł Chrześcijaństwo na Grenlandię czym zbawił jej mieszkańców. Odtąd zawsze już zwany był Leifem Szczęśliwym. Leif wylądował w Eiriksfjordzie i udał się do domu w Brattahlid, gdzie przywitano go z otwartymi ramionami. Wkrótce począł głosić Chrześcijaństwo i wiarę katolicką w całym kraju, przekazując ludziom posłanie króla Olafa Tryggvasona, mówiąc jak wiele chwały przynosi ta religia. Eryk nie chciał słyszeć o porzuceniu swojej wiary, lecz Thjodhilda przyjęła ją i kazała zbudować kościół, lecz w dużej odległości od ich domu. Ten kościół nazywał się kościołem Thjodhildy i tam składała swoje modły razem z tymi ludźmi, którzy przyjęli chrześcijaństwo, a było ich wielu. Thjodhilda nie żyła z Erykiem jak żona z mężem odkąd przyjęła nową wiarę, co bardzo rozdrażniło Eryka. Wiele się podówczas mówiło, że ludzie powinni odnaleźć ziemię, którą odkrył Leif. Thorstein Eiriksson miał przewodzić tej wyprawie, jako że był dobry i pojętnym mężczyzną i miał wielu przyjaciół. Eryka również proszono o udział, jako że ludzie uważali, że jego szczęście i to jak dobrym był przywódcą zapewni im pomyślność. Eryk nie śpieszył się z decyzją, jednakże nie odmówił, gdy przyjaciele go naciskali. Teraz więc przysposobili statek, którym Thorbjorn przybył na Grenlandię i dwudziestu mężów wybrano na załogę. Załadowali ze sobą trochę towarów, głównie broń i prowiant. Tego ranka, gdy Eryk opuszczał dom, miał ze sobą małą skrzynię pełną złota i srebra. Ukrył swój skarb i ruszył w dalszą drogę, jednakoż nie ujechał zbyt daleko od domu gdy upadł łamiąc kilka żeber, tłukąc bark i głośno krzycząc „Ai !, Ai !'. Z powodu tego wypadku posłał wiadomość swojej żonie Thiodhildzie, że musi ona wydobyć pieniądze, które on zakopał, mając na uwadze cenę, jaką zapłacił za ukrycie ich. Później wypłynęli z Eiriksfjordu i byli wielce weseli, gdyż mieli wielkie nadzieje, co do tej wyprawy. Lecz przez długi czas sztorm rzucał nimi po oceanie i nie mogli za nic utrzymać zamierzonego kursu. Widywali wtedy Islandię a także spotkali irlandzkie ptactwo. W końcu ich statek skierował się na pełen ocean a jesienią zawrócili z powrotem gdyż byli wielce sponiewierani i zmęczeni. Na początku zimy dopłynęli do Eiriksfjordu. - Byliście weselsi niż teraz, gdy latem wypływaliśmy z tego fiordu - rzekł Eirik - ale mimo to macie z czego być zadowoleni przynajmniej żyjecie. - Teraz zaś - odrzekł Thorstein - rzeczą przywódcy jest by pomóc tym ludziom, którzy znaleźli się na skraju nędzy i zaopatrzyć ich w na zimę. Eryk przyznał mu rację mówiąć: - Prawdą jest co powiadają, że nikt nie jest mądry dopóki nie pozna odpowiedzi. I teraz to stało się twoim udziałem. Więc wszyscy ci, którzy nie mieli gdzie indziej się podziać, pozostali razem z ojcem i synem [Eryk i Thorstein. Później udali się do domu w Brattahlid i tam spędzili zimę. Przychodzi teraz opowiedzieć jak Thorstein Eiriksson prosił o rękę Gudridy Thorbjarnardottir i jego prośbę przyjęli życzliwie oboje – ona jak i jej ojciec. Tak więc postanowiono, że Thorstein, powinien poślubić Gudridę i wesele odbyło się w Brattahlid na jesieni. Uroczystość się udała i wielu ludzi było obecnych. Thorstein objął połowę ziem w Zachodnim Osiedlu znaną jako Lysufjord. Do innego człowieka, także imieniem Thorstein Śniady, należała druga połowa tej posiadłości. Jego żona zwała się Sigrida. Thorstein Eiriksson razem z Gudridą udał się jesienią do Lysufjord do swojego imiennika, gdzie zostali dobrze przyjęci i zostali tam przez całą zimę. Zdarzyło się teraz, że choroba zaatakowała domowników dość wcześnie tej zimy. Nadzorca zwał się Gardar i nie był lubiany. On też pierwszy zachorował i umarł, a po niedługim czasie inni jeden po drugim zapadali w chorobę i umierali. Następny zachorował Thorstein Eiriksson a także Sigrida, żona jego imiennika. Jednego popołudnia Sigrida zachciała iść do wychodka, który stał naprzeciwko wyjściowych drzwi. Gudrida wyszła z nią i siedziały tam zwrócone w stronę domu, gdy Sigrida zaczęła jęczeć. - Postąpiłyśmy lekkomyślnie - rzekła Gudrida - jako, że wydaje mi się, iż nie jesteś na tyle zdrowa by przebywać na takim chłodzie, więc wracajmy do środka tak szybko jak możemy. - Teraz nie możemy wyjść - odpowiedziała Sigrida - bo przed drzwiami domu stoją zmarli o miedzy nimi rozpoznaję twojego męża Thorsteina. I siebie samą też tam poznaję ! Strasznie jest zobaczyć takie coś ! A gdy widzenie znikło, rzekła: - Nie widzę już trupów. Nadzorca także zniknął, gdyż wcześniej zdawało się, że jego także widzi smagającego batem innych zmarłych. Po tym szybko weszły do środka, a przed świtem Sigrida już nie żyła i zgotowano dla niej trumnę. Tego dnia mężczyźni planowali wypłynąć na połów i Thorstein Śniady zobaczył ich na wybrzeżu. O zmierzchu zszedł na dół by zobaczyć, co złowili. Wtedy Thorstein Eiriksson posłał po niego, aby ten przyszedł się z nim Eirikssonem zobaczyć. Twierdził on, że sprawy nie wyglądają zbyt dobrze, jako że zmarła pani domu próbuje wstać na nogi i wejść na jego posłanie. Kiedy Śniady wszedł do domu, ona Sygrida dotarła już do krawędzi łóżka Eirikssona. Złapał ją, więc Śniady za ręce i ciął w pierś toporem. Thorstein Eiriksson zmarł tej samej nocy. Jego imiennik kazał Gudridzie położyć się spać obiecując, że on sam będzie pilnował trupów tej nocy. Tak też zrobiła i wkrótce zasnęła, lecz nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy Thorstein Eiriksson wstał i powiedział do swego imiennika, że jego życzeniem jest, aby przywołano Gudridę, gdyż chce z nią rozmawiać: - Wolą bożą jest abym w tej godzinie przebudził się ze śmierci. Thorstein Śniady poszedł więc do Gudridy i zbudził ją kazawszy się przeżegnać i prosić Boga o pomoc: - Thorstein Eiriksson powiedział mi, że ma życzenie cię zobaczyć, lecz ty sama zdecyduj czy na to zgodzisz, bo ja nie mogę ci w tej sprawie radzić. - Możliwe jest – odrzekła - że jest to takie cudowne zdarzenie, które zostają w sercach na zawsze, nadto wierzę że boża opatrzność jest ze mną. I z bożą łaską zaryzykuję spotkanie z nim, jako że nie mogę uciec przed przeznaczeniem nawet, jeśli jest mi sądzone cierpienie. Nie chce by on Thorstein nachodził nas więcej a podejrzewam, że tak może się stać jeśli do niego teraz nie pójdę Tak, więc Gudrida poszła i znalazła Thorsteina. I zdawało się jej, że płakał. Przemówił tedy cicho do jej ucha kilka słów tak, że tylko ona je słyszała. Lecz po tym przemówił także głośno, aby wszyscy go słyszeli to, że ci ludzie będą zbawieni, którzy trzymać się będą wiary. Przepowiedział także Gudridzie wspaniałą przyszłość. Ostrzegł ją jednak przed poślubieniem Grenlandczyka. Nalegał także by dała ich pieniądze na kościół albo rozdała biednym. Po tym opadł na posłanie po raz drugi. Od przyjęcia Chrześcijaństwa na Grenlandii zwyczajem było, że zmarłych grzebano w gospodarstwach gdzie zmarli, na niepoświęconej ziemi. W grób wbijano pal dotykający piersi zmarłego. Kiedy ksiądz był w pobliżu wyciągano pal i w dziurę po nim wlewano wodę święconą i śpiewano pobożne pieśni nawet jeśli było to już długo po śmierci. Ciała Thorsteina Eirikssona i całej reszty przeniesiono do kościoła w Eirisfjordzie i odprawiono za nich mszę. Później Thorstein Śniady zmarł a cała jego posiadłość przeszła na Gudrida. Eryk przyjął ją do własnego domu i dobrze się nią opiekował. Rozdział V [ Jak Karlsefni planuje znaleźć Winlandię. ] Mieszkał wtedy na północy Islandii w Reynisnes nad Skagafjordem człowiek zwany Thorfinn Karlsefni, syn Thorda Końskiego Łba. Był to zamożny człowiek z dobrego rodu. Matką jego była Thorunn. Thorfinn handlował z zamorskimi krajami i dobrze mu się wiodło. Pewnego lata przygotował statek chcąc udać się na Grenlandię. Snorri Thorbrandsson z Alptafjordu postanowił popłynąć z nim i zabrali jeszcze czterdziestu innych ludzi. Człowiek imieniem Bjarni Grimolfsson z Breidafjordu i jeszcze jeden zwany Thorhall Gamlason, ze wschodnich fjordów również przygotowali statek tego samego lata co Karlsfeni, także udając się do Grenlandii. I oni też mieli na pokładzie czterdziestu ludzi. Wypłynęli więc razem, dwoma statkami w morze. Nic nam o tej podróży nie wiadomo, prócz tego, że oba statki przybiły do Eiriksfjordu na jesieni. Eryk i inni mieszkańcy osiedla pojechali konno do statków i zaczęli handlować. Dowódcy statków rzekli do Eryka by wybrał sobie cokolwiek z ich towarów jako podarunek. Lecz i Eryk okazał się nie mniej szczodry i zaprosił ich z całymi załogami by zostali u niego w Brattahlid na zimę. Ci przyjęli jego zaproszenie, po czym wszyscy udali się z Erykiem a ich towary przeniesiono do Brattahlid, gdzie nie brakowało wielkich składów. Kupcy zostali dobrze przyjęcie i dobrze spędzili tam całą zimę. Gdy zbliżało się święto Jul Eryk stał się mniej uprzejmy i wesoły niż zwykle. Więc jednego dnia podszedł do niego Karlsefni i rzekł: - Czy coś cię martwi Eryku ? Zdaje mi się, że ostatnio jesteś bardziej chichy niż zwykle. Traktowałeś nas w wielkim szacunkiem i czujemy, że powinniśmy odpłacić ci tak dobrze jak tylko możemy. Powiedz mi więc, co jest powodem twojego zmartwienia. - Wielce miłymi i zacnymi gośćmi dla mnie byliście - odrzekł Eryk – i wspaniale mnie potraktowaliście. Bardziej mnie dręczy myśl, że ktoś może rozpowiedzieć za granicą, że spędziliście Jul biedniej niż zwykle, gdy gościliście tu, u Eryka Rudego w Brattahlid na Grenlandii. - Tak się nie stanie - zapewnił go Karlsefni – Na pokładach naszych statków mamy mąkę, słód i zboża. I jeśli chodzi o nas to bierz ile chcesz abyś mógł urządzić ucztę tak wspaniałą jak tylko zechcesz. Eryk przyjął propozycję i przygotowano ucztę z okazji święta Jul, a było ona tak świetna, że ci, którzy na niej byli zgodnie orzekli, że nigdy jeszcze nie byli lepiej podejmowani. Po święcie Jul Karsefni poprosił Eryka o rękę Gudridy, bo uznał, że z nim należy o tym rozmawiać, a sama Gudrida wydała mu się piękną i znakomitą kobietą. Eryk zgodził się, gdyż uznał Karsefniego za odpowiedniego kandydata na jej męża i tym samym miało się dopełnić jej przeznaczenie. Nie słyszał on, bowiem nigdy złego słowa o Karlsefnim. Teraz przedstawiono Gudridzie oświadczyny Karlsefniego, a ta uznała to za dobre dla siebie, skoro i sam Eryk się na to zgodził. Tak więc ogłoszono zaręczyny i tej samej zimy w Brattahlid odbyło się wesele, na którym wiele było wszelakich rozrywek. Opowiadano historie i grano w gry a wszystko to ku uciesze przyjezdnych i domowników. Jeszcze tej samej zimy odbyła się w Brattahlid długa rozmowa. Przychodzi teraz powiedzieć, o czym wtedy radzono. Karlsefni i Snorri zdecydowali, że wyruszą na poszukiwanie Winlandii i uznano to za dobry pomysł. Dlatego też Karlsefni i Snorri zaczęli przygotowywać statek by wypłynąć do Winlandii z początkiem lata. Bjarni i Thorhall zdecydowali się także popłynąć swoim statkiem i całą załogą. Był tam też człowiek imieniem Thorvald, zięć Eryka Rudego. Thorhall miał przydomek Myśliwy gdyż wiele razy wyprawiał się na latem na łowieckie wyprawy z Erykiem i wiele spraw od niego zależało. Był on ogromnego wzrostu lecz już niemłody. Nie mówił wiele i rzadko tylko się odzywał, a wtedy klął srodze. Miał trudny charakter i często wszczynał awantury. Za nic miał on sobie nową wiarę po jej sprowadzeniu na Grenlandię. Nie miał wielu przyjaciół, lecz Eryk od zawsze miał w zwyczaju wszystko z nim omawiać. On także wyruszył w podróż na statku Thorvalda, bo wielką miał wiedzę o wszelakich pustkowiach. Był to ten sam statek, na którym Thorbjorn przybił do wybrzeży Grenlandii. Zdecydowali się popłynąć razem z Karlsefnim i jego ludźmi. W większości byli oni Grenlandczykami. Było ich na obu statkach stu sześćdziesięciu ludzi. Skierowali się najpierw do Zachodniej Osady a potem do Bjarneyjar ang. Bear Isles - Wyspy Niedźwiedzie Stamtąd pożeglowali z północnym wiatrem i byli na morzu dwa dni, gdy ujrzeli ląd. Powiosłowali więc w kierunku brzegu by go zbadać. Znaleźli tam mnóstwo płaskich kamieni, tak wielkich, że dwóch mężczyzn mogło na nich się położyć stykając się stopami. Wiele było tak lisów arktycznych. Nadali tej ziemi nazwę Helluland ang. Flatstone Land - Ziemia Płaskich Kamieni. Stamtąd żeglowali dwa dni z północnym wiatrem, aż znowu ujrzeli ziemię, porośniętą wielkim lasem, w którym było mnóstwo zwierzyny. Na południowy wschód od tej ziemi była wyspa, na której zabili niedźwiedzia. Nazwali ją więc Bjarney ang. Bear Island - Wyspa Niedźwiedzia . Ziemię, na której rósł las nazwali Markland ang. Wood Land - Ziemia Lasów. Gdy minęły kolejne dwa dni żeglugi ponownie ujrzeli ląd. Tam gdzie przybili do brzegu był przylądek. Płynęli więc wzdłuż brzegu mając ląd po sterburcie. Brzeg był piaszczysty i były tam wielkie wydmy, lecz nie było zatok. Przybili do brzegu łódkami i znaleźli kil łodzi, więc nazwali to miejsce Kjalarnes ang. Keelness - Przylądek Kilu (Stępki). Nadali nazwy także nazwę Furdustrandir ang. Marvelstrands - Cudne Wybrzeże, tym szerokim plażom, wzdłuż których tak długo płynęli. Później coraz więcej zatok wcinało się w brzeg i w te zatoki skierowali swoje statki. Zdarzyło się gdy Leif był u króla Olafa Tryggvasona i przyrzekł mu głosić Chrześcijaństwo na Grenlandii, że król podarował mu dwoje Szkotów. Mężczyznę imieniem Haki i kobietę zwaną Hekja. Król poradził Leifowi, żeby zrobił z nich użytek, gdy będzie potrzebował kogoś szybkonogiego, gdyż ci ludzie byli szybsi od jeleni. Tych dwoje ludzi Leif i Eryk wysłali na wyprawę razem z Karlsefnim. Więc gdy teraz wypłynęli za Furdustrandir, wysadzili Szkotów na brzeg. Kazano im biec na południe by zbadać tą ziemię i wrócić przed upływam trzech dni. Byli oni tak ubrani, że nosili tylko coś, co zwali 'bjafal'. Było to tak skrojone, że na górze był kaptur a na bokach rozcięcia, nie miało też rękawów. Zapinano to między nogami na guziki i pętle. Poza tym byli nadzy. W tym czasie Karlsefni i jego ludzi rzucili kotwice. Po trzech dniach biegacze wrócili i jedno z niech miało w rękach winogronabadacze wskazują iż w rzeczywistości były to jagody a drugie dziką pszenicę. Karlsefni stwierdził, że zdaje się, iż znaleźli nie bylejaką ziemię. Zabrano tedy Szkotów na pokład i popłynęli dalej, a wybrzeże było teraz pocięte fiordami. Skierowali dzioby statków do jednego z fiordów, w którym leżała wyspa otaczana silnymi prądami. Wyspę tą nazwali Straumsey Wyspa Prądów (Morskich. Gdy zeszli na tą wyspę okazało się, że zamieszkuje ją tak wielka ilość ptaków, że ludzie z trudem kroczyli między jajami. Wpłynęli w głąb fiordu i nazwali go Straumsfjord Fiord Prądów i tam rozładowawszy statki jęli czynić przygotowania, gdyż przywieźli ze sobą wszystkie rodzaje zwierząt. Zaczęli także rozglądać się, co też mogą na tej ziemi znaleźć. Były tam góry i krajobraz był tam wielce piękny. Na nic nie zważali i tylko badali kraj. Rosła tam wysoka i bujna trawa. Spędzili w tym miejscu zimę, która okazała się dla niech ciężka, jako że nie poczynili zapasów i mało mieli jedzenia. Nie udały im się także polowania i połów ryb. Popłynęli, więc na wyspę, licząc ze tam coś upolują lub też znajdą coś wyrzuconego na brzeg. Nie było tam jednak wiele pożywienia, lecz ich bydło wciąż miało się dobrze. Zaczęli, więc teraz modlić się do boga by zesłał im coś do jedzenia, lecz nie usłuchał ich próśb. Wówczas Thorhall zniknął i ludzie zaczęli go szukać, a trwało to całe trzy dni. Czwartego dnia Karlsefni i Bjarni znaleźli go na szczycie wzgórza, wpatrującego się w niebo, z otwartymi oczyma i ustami i z rozszerzonymi nozdrzami. Szczypał i kaleczył sam siebie recytując coś cicho. Spytali go więc czemuż to przyszedł w takie miejsce. Na to ten odrzekł im, iż nie jest to ich sprawa i by nie udawali oniemiałych, gdyż żył już wystarczająco długo by nie musieli sobie nim zaprzątać głowy. Nalegali oni jednak, aby wrócił z nimi aż w końcu się zgodził. Niedługo potem zdarzyło się, że w fiordzie pojawił się niewielki wieloryb. Pośpieszyli więc tam, zabili go i poćwiartowali, lecz żaden z ludzi nie wiedział co to za gatunek wieloryba. Karlsefnimiał posiadał wielką wiedzę o wielorybach, lecz i on nie potrafił go rozpoznać. Ugotowano mięso wieloryba. Ludzie poczęli jeść i wszyscy się pochorowali, więc Thorhall podszedł i rzekł: - Czyż Rudobrodyisl. Raudskeggjadi, przenośnia określająca Thora nie okazał się lepszym przyjacielem od Chrystusa ? To jest dar za wiersz, który ułożyłem o Thorze, moim opiekunie. Rzadko tylko mnie on zawodzi. Lecz gdy ludzie to usłyszeli, nie chcieli już ruszyć mięsa i wszystek zrzucili z urwiska do morza, prosząc ich boga o pomoc. I wtedy poprawiła się pogoda na tyle, że mogli wypływać na połowy i nie brakowało im już jedzenia. Wiosną wyruszyli w górę Straumsfjordu i poczynili zapasy polując, wybierając jaja z ptasich gniazd i łowiąc ryby. Teraz zaczęto naradzać się i poczyniono dalsze plany co do wyprawy. Thorhall Myśliwy chciał popłynąć na północ wzdłuż Furdustrandir i Kjalarnes i tam szukać Winlandii, lecz Karlsefni pragnął udać się wzdłuż wybrzeża na południe i odbić na wschód. Wierzył on, że ląd na południu jest rozleglejszy i lepszy, a najrozsądniej wydało mu się zbadać ziemię w obu kierunkach. Teraz Thorhall począł czynić przygotowania do popłynięcia koło wysp i nie więcej niż dziewięciu mężów zdecydowało popłynąć z nim. Reszta ludzi popłynęła z Karlsefnim. Pewnego dnia, gdy Thorhall zaopatrywał swój statek w wodę, wypił łyk i wypowiedział taki oto wiersz: Mówili mi, wodzowie wielcy, Że gdy tylko tą ziemię odnajdziemy Będę pił napoje, jakich nikt jeszcze nie pił Usłyszcie to wszystko co mówię ! Gdy piję wodę z tego wiadra, Zaczerpniętą w wiosennym źródle, Wojenne dębyang. War Oaks, przen. Wojownicy boga w hełmie ang. Helm God, przen. Odyn ! Żadne wino nie zwilżyło moich ust. Później gdy wypływali w może ze swoją załogą Karlsefni towarzyszył im aż wypłynęli za wyspy. Zanim jednak podnieśli żagiel Thorhall wyrecytował taki wiersz: Wracamy teraz w te strony, które odkryli Grenlaczycy Na naszym koniu piaszczystego raju ang. sand-heaven's horse, przen, Statek. Sand-heaven - przen. morze przeszukać wielki ocean A tamci żwawi nosiciele mieczy Przywódcy, wielmożowie , Którzy tak cenią tą ziemię Niechaj dalkeko na Cudnych Brzegach siedzą, I raczą się wielorybim mięsem. Po tym pożegnali się, i rozdzielili. Pożeglowali na północ koło Furdustrandir i Kjalarnes, gdyż tam chcieli odbić na zachód. Dopadł ich jednak sztorm i rozbili się u wybrzeży Irlandii, gdzie ich ciężko pobito i wtrącono do niewoli. I tam, tak Thorhall skończył, że został zabity. Rozdział VI [ Karlsefni i jego ludzie walczą ze Skrælingami. ] Karlsefni pożeglował na południe wzdłuż brzegu a z nim Snorri i Bjarni i reszta ich towarzyszy. Długo już płynęli, gdy ujrzeli rzekę, która najpierw wpadała do jeziora a potem do morza. Były tam tak wielkie mielizny, że wpłynąć można było tylko przy pełnym przypływie. Karlsefni i jego ludzie wpłynęli do rzeki i nazwali to miejsce Hop. Znaleźli tam pola dzikiej pszenicy na nizinie a na pagórkach rosła dzika winorośl. Każdy strumień pełny był ryb. Wykopali rowy tam, gdzie przypływ zalewał ziemię, a gdy woda ustępowała w rowach tych zostawały halibuty. W lasach żyło mnóstwo wszelakiej zwierzyny. Zostali tam przez dwa tygodnie, nic i nikogo nie zobaczywszy. Mieli tam ze sobą swoje bydło. Zdarzyło się pewnego ranka, że zauważyli na wodzie dziewięć skórzanych łodzi, na których wywijano deseczkami, a dźwięk był taki jakby ktoś młócił zborze – obracały się one w tą samą stronę, co porusza się słońce. - Cóż może to oznaczać - spytał Karlsefni. - Być może jest to znak pokojowy - odparł Snorri – weźmy więc białą tarczę i pokażmy im. Tak też uczynili a przybysze przybili do brzegu i wysiedli z łodzi.. Byli to niscy, szpetni ludzie i mieli brzydkie włosy na głowach. Mieli wielkie oczy i szerokie policzki, Nazwali ich Skrælingami. Pozostali tam przez chwilę, po czym odpłynęli wiosłując za przylądek na południu. Karlsefni i jego ludzie pobudowali się nad jeziorem, jedne domy stanęły w głębi lądu, inne nad samym jeziorem. Spędzili oni tam zimę. Nie spadł śnieg i ich zwierzęta same się pasły. Lecz z nadejściem wiosny, pewnego ranka dostrzegli mnóstwo skórzanych łodzi płynących zza przylądka na południu. Było ich tak wiele, że zdawało się jakby zatoka była wysypana węglem i znowu na każdej z łodzi wymachiwano deseczkami. Karlsefni i jego ludzie unieśli tarcze i zaczęli handlować przybyszami. Ludzie ci ponad wszystko pragnęli kupić czerwone sukno a na wymianę mieli skóry i szare futra zwierząt. Chcieli także kupić miecze i dzidy, lecz na to Karlsefni i Snorri nie zezwolili. Mieli też Skrælingowie ciemne skóry bez skazy na wymianę za sukno i za jedną skórę dostawali oni jedną miarę materiału, którym owijali sobie głowy. I tak to trwało przez jakiś czas aż zaczynało brakować materiału, więc zaczęli go Karlsefniego ciąć tak, że nie był szerszy niż palec, lecz Skrælingowie nadal dawali za niego tyle samo lub nawet więcej. Następnie zdarzyło się, że byk należący do Karlsefniego i jego towarzyszy wybiegł z lasu rycząc głośno. Skrælingowie wielce się tym przerazili, pobiegli do łodzi, odpłynęli skąd przybyli i przez trzy tygodnie ich nie widziano. Lecz po tym czasie zobaczono wielką ilość łodzi Skrælingów płynących niczym potok z południa. Tym razem wywijali deseczkami w stronę przeciwną niż ruch słońca i głośno przy temu krzyczeli. Wzięto więc czerwone tarcze i wystawiono w stronę Skrælingów. Obie grupy starły się i zaczęła się walka. Spadł teraz na nich Karlsefniego deszcz pocisków, jako że Skrælingowie mieli ze sobą bojowe proce. Karlsefni i Snorri zobaczyli też, że Skrælingowie unoszą na tyczkach wielkie, owalne przedmioty wielkości owczego żołądka. Były one ciemno niebieskie i ciskali nimi nad ludźmi Karlsefniego, co czyniło straszliwy hałas na tyłach. Tak wielce to przeraziło Karlsefniego i jego towarzyszy, że nie mieli w głowach innej myśli tylko o ucieczce w górę wzdłuż rzeki, bo zdało im się, że Skrælingowie atakują ich ze wszystkich stron. Nie zatrzymali się, więc tak długo, aż dopadli do skał gdzie stawili silny opór Teraz Freydis wyszła z domu i zobaczyła, że biorą nogi za pas. - Czemuż to uciekacie przed takimi łajdakami jak ci tutaj ? – zakrzykła – Myślałam, że tak dzielni mężowie jak wy wybijecie ich jak bydło. Gdybym miała broń, to myślę że stawałabym lepiej niż którykolwiek z was ! Lecz mogli oni jej już nie słyszeć. Freydis starała się dotrzymać im kroku, lecz była raczej powolna z powodu ciąży. Wbiegła za nimi do lasu, gdzie Skrælingowie ją zaatakowali. Znalazła na ścieżce zabitego Thorbranda Snorrasona. Z jego głowy wystawał płaski kamień.. Jego miecz leżał obok, więc go podniosła i przygotowała się by się nim bronić. Teraz Skrælingowie naratli na nią. Obnażyła ona swoje piersi i uderzyła się w nie płazem miecza, co przeraziło Skrælingsów tak, że uciekli do łodzi i odpłynęli. Nadeszli teraz ludzie Karlsefniego i chwalili jej odwagę. Dwóch z towarzyszy Karlsefniego padło w boju i czterech Skrælingów, lecz pomimo to zostaliby Karlsefniego pokonani, gdyż wrogów było zbyt wielu. Teraz wrócili do domów i opatrzyli rannych, dziwiąc się cóż to mogli być za ludzie. Którzy jak im się zdawało zaatakowali od lądu. Uznali jednak, że tylko jedna grupa, która przybyła w łodziach natarła na nich. Uznano też, że ta druga grupa musiała chyba być złudzeniem. Później Skrælingowie znaleźli martwego człowieka, obok którego leżał jego topór. Jeden nich wziął go i uderzył w kamień, tak, że ostrze pękło. Wyrzucili więc topór uznając go za bezużyteczny skoro nie można nim było ciąć kamienia. Teraz zdawało się Karlsefniemu jasne, że pomimo wspaniałych bogactw tej ziemi, zawsze będzie towarzyszył im strach i konflikty z tymi, którzy już tu zamieszkiwali. Przygotowali się, więc do odpłynięcia do własnego kraju. Pożeglowali wzdłuż wybrzeża na północ i znaleźli pięciu Skrælingów w futrzanych ubraniach śpiących nad morzem i mieli oni Skrælingowie ze sobą drewniany pojemnik, a w nim mięso zwierzęce zmieszane z krwią. Uznano więc, że ci ludzie zostali wygnani z ich kraju toteż zabito ich. Później odkryli przylądek z wielką ilością zwierzyny. Przylądek ten był cały w zwierzęcych odchodach, gdyż przebywało one tam nocami. Teraz Karlsefni z towarzyszami wrócili do Straumsfjordu, gdzie było pod dostatkiem wszystkiego, czego potrzebowali. Niektórzy powiadają, że Bjarni i Freydis zostali tam razem z setką innych ludzi i nie popłynęli już dalej, podczas gdy Karlsefni i Snorri popłynęli na południe z czterdziestoma ludźmi. Nie zostali jednak w Hop dłużej niż dwa miesiące i wrócili jeszcze tego samego lata. Wtedy Karlsefni postanowił szukać Thorhalla Myśliwego podczas gdy resztę ludzi zostawili za sobą. Skierowali się na północ i przepłynęli koło Kjalarnes i skierowali się na zachód mając ląd po prawej stronie. Nie było tam nic oprócz lesistych pustkowi. I długo już podróżowali spostrzegli rzekę płynącą ze wschodu na zachód tej krainy. Wpłynęli więc do tej rzeki i rzucili kotwicę na południowym brzegu. Zdażyło się pewnego poranka, że Karlsefni i jego ludzie zauważyli coś migoczącego na otwartej przestrzeni i zaczęli w tą stronę nawoływać. Był to jednonogi człowiek, który pędzie w stronę ich statku. Thorvald syn Eryka Rudego siedział przy sterze gdy jednonogi wypuścił strzałę prosto w jego trzewia.. Ten wyrwał strzałę i rzekł: - Mam wielką ranę w brzuchu. Znaleźliśmy wspaniałą krainę, lecz nie będzie nam dane się nią nacieszyć. Thorvald zmarł nieco później z powodu tej rany. Jednonogi uciekł z powrotem na północ i Karlsefni z ludźmi poczęli go ścigać, widując go co chwila. Ostatni raz widzieli go skaczącego przez strumień i wtedy też zawrócili. A jeden z mężczyzn zaśpiewał taką oto pieśń: Mężczyźni ruszyli w pościg i wcale nie kłamię Za jednonogim wzdłuż wybrzeża Lecz ten cudaczny człowiek, przeklęty syn ladacznicy Usłysz to Karlsefni, uciekł nam bardzo szybko. Ruszyli więc z powrotem na północ wierząc, że właśnie zobaczyli Einfætingaland ang. Unniped Land - Kraj Jednonogich . Nie chieli, bowiem już więcej narażać się na spotkanie z obcymi. Zobaczyli góry, które jak im się zdało są tymi samymi, które leżą niedaleko Hop, gdyż oba te miejsca były jednako oddalone od Straumfjord. Wrócili więc i spędzili tą trzecią zimę w Straumsfjordzie. Zaczęły się kłótnie kobiety pomiędzy żonatymi mężczyznami i tymi, którzy nie mieli żon. Syn Karlsefniniego - Snorri urodził się tam pierwszej jesieni i podówczas miał on trzy lata, gdy opuszczali Winlandię. Gdy wyruszali, mieli południowy wiatr, z którym dotarli do Marklandii, gdzie znaleźli pięcioro Skrælingów. Jeden z nich był dorosłym mężczyzną i miał brodę, dwie kobiety i dwoje dzieci. Karlsefni zabrał tych chłopców a reszta uciekła i jakby zapadła się pod ziemię. Ci chłopcy zostali ochrzczeni i nauczono ich języka. Podali oni imię matki, które brzmiało Vætilldi a ich ojca - Uvægi. Powiedzieli oni także, że królowie rzadszą krajem Skrælingaland i jeden król zwie się Avalldamon a drugi Valldidida. Nie mieszkali oni w domach, lecz używali jaskiń i nor w ziemi. W kraju, który leży po drugiej stronie naprzeciw ich kraju ludzie ubierają się na biało, głośno krzyczą i noszą flagi przywiązane do długich kijów. Ludzie Karlsefniego doszli do wniosku, że musi to być Hvitramannaland ang. Kraj Białych Ludzi, Wielka Irlandia . Wrócili więc teraz do Grenlandii i spędzili tam zimę u Eryka Rudego. Wypada teraz opowiedzieć, jak Bjarni Grimolfsson, dotarł na Morze Grenlandzkie przez Madksmogid Morze Robactwa, chodzi o Morze Irlandzkiei nie wiedział, że jego okręt toczy robactwo, aż nie zaczęli nabierać wody. Zastanowili się więc co należy zrobić. Mieli oni ze sobą łódź, która była dobrze nasmołowana. Wiadomo jest, że robaki okrętowe nie mogą przedostać się do drewna przez smołę. Zgodzili się, że powinni wsadzić do niej tylu ludzi, ilu zdołają. Gdy jednak to uczyniono, okazało się, że nie zmieści się w niej więcej niż połowa załogi. Jednako każdy chciał się znaleźć w łodzi, więc Bjarni zaproponował, że powinni ciągnąc losy by zadecydować, kto do niej wsiądzie. Tak się też stało i wypadło, że Bjarni przesiądzie się do łodzi i około połowa załogi z nim. Więc ci którzy wyciągnęli szczęśliwe losy przesiedli się ze statku na łódź. Gdy już byli na łodzi młody Islandczyk, który był towarzyszył Bjarniemu na statku zakrzyknął: - Czy masz zamiar mnie tu zostawić, Bjarni przyjacielu ? - Tak już musi być - odpowiedział Bjarni. - Nie to mi obiecywałeś – rzecze – gdy razem z tobą opuszczałem dom mego ojca, tam na Islandii. - Nie widzę innego wyjścia - rzecze Bjarni – ale jeśli widzisz inne rozwiązanie to powiedz mi o tym. - Proponuję abyśmy zamienili się miejscami. Tak, że ty przyjdziesz tu a ja pójdę tam - Niech tak więc będzie jak mówisz - odparł Bjarni – bo widzę, że chciwy jesteś życia i uważasz śmierć za ciężką rzecz. Teraz zamienili się miejscami. Bjarni wszedł na starek a tamten mężczyzna na łódź i saga ta już więcej o nim nie wspomina. Mówi się, że Bjarni utonął tam, na tym morzu pełnym robaków i ci, którzy zostali na pokładzie razem z nim. Łódź, na której byli pozostali płynęła tak długo aż dotarli do lądu. A było to miasto Dublin w Irlandii. Tam też opowiedzieli oni tą historę. Dwa lata później Karlsefni powrócił na Islandią a Snorri jego syn był z nim i udali się do domu w Reynisnes. Jego Karlsefniego matka uważała, że niezbyt dobrze się ożenił i nie została z nim w jednym domu tej pierwszej zimy. Lecz gdy tylko przekonała się, że Gudrida jest znakomitą kobietą, wróciła do domu i odtąd żyli w szczęściu razem. Córka Snorriego, syna Karlsefniego zwała się Hallfrida i była to matka biskupa Thorlaka Runolfssona. Karlsefni i Gudrida mieli jeszcze syna imieniem Thorbjorn, którego córka imieniem Thorunn była matką biskupa Bjorna. Snorri syn Karlsefniego miał też syna o imieniu Thorgeir. Ten zaś był ojcem Yngvild, matki biskupa Branda. I na tym kończy się ta saga. ::Przypisy od tłumacza tekstu ----- Kategoria:Teksty anonimowe Kategoria:Historia średniowieczna Kategoria:Przekłady z języka angielskiego